BVDN - BULMA VEGETA DRABBLE NIGHTS
by Lilc77
Summary: My Prompts from the BVDN, a Vegebul event hosted by the wonderful ladies of The Prince and the Heiress Community (theprinceandtheheiress.). BVDN consists of 6 prompts written in 40mins. They are either written together or separately, but either way, I hope you enjoy my drabbles! Thanks! Warning: M Rating for sexual implications & adult content. Ye have been warned!
1. MATURE BVDN MAY2016

**PROMPT 1 -**

 **IRONY**

Vegeta, sitting underneath an canopy, watches his son, Trunks bury his best friend Goten in the sand. It's a beautiful, sunny day on the beach. A cool breeze blows through his hair, as he sighs, listening to the incoming waves. Vegeta wonders how he let his wife talk him into going with them when he had training to do. She approaches him and wraps her arms around him from behind.

"Hey hon. You're still mad that I dragged you out here with us?" Bulma greets.

"Hn." Vegeta replies, turning his head away from her.

Bulma walks around him and sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. He opens his arms, tightening his hands around her waist.

"Oh, come on. It's a gorgeous day. You can't just waste the day cooped up inside the gravity chamber. Plus, your son wanted to spend time with you. I want to spend time with you." Bulma says.

"Tch. Fine. You guys are so needy. You're gonna owe me big tonight." Vegeta replies, smirking.

"Yay! If you let yourself relax, I just know that you're gonna have a blast! Speaking of needy, how about I make a small payment now and finish paying off my debt later?" Bulma implies, kissing his neck.

The Saiyan Prince lifted his neck, moaning a little. Bulma giggles. "You like that?" Bulma asked. "Hnn." replies the Saiyan Prince. He held his wife tighter and teleported them to a remote location about a mile away from where they were camped.

The Saiyan Prince laid his wife down on the sand as he started kissing her. Suddenly, he felt a pinch in the small of his back. He reached behind, looked at the angry crab, tossed and obliterated it, earning an angry scowl from his wife.

"What? You said to have a blast." Vegeta protested.

 **PROMPT 2 –**

 **MASTER**

"That's not what I meant," Bulma replied.

Vegeta laughed as he started kissing her fiercely and passionately. Bulma returned the intensity of his kiss as she pulls him closer and tighter towards her. Vegeta pressed himself slightly harder on his wife as he moves his kiss down her neck. He runs a hand under her bikini and starts massaging her ample breast earning a moan. He smiles. He kisses down her neck as he untie her bikini, revealing his wife's perfectly, rounded breast. He marvels at them thinking that his wife might have Saiyan blood in her after all as age hasn't affected her at all except make her more beautiful in his eyes.

"What? Is Goku right? My breasts are sagging, aren't they?" Bulma complains.

"Don't be absurd, woman! I was merely thinking that you must be Saiyan as the years haven't affected you at all but make you more beautiful." the Saiyan Prince answered.

Bulma smiled as she pulled her Saiyan Prince back down on top of her and kisses him harder and faster. He reciprocates and start to unbuckle his pants when he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong now?" Bulma complained.

"Bulma, be quiet." Vegeta warned.

Vegeta stands up and turned to look out into the ocean. He scans the surrounding. Meanwhile, inside an underwater submarine, Krillin pulls Master Roshi down from the look-out chair where he was using the sub's scope to peep into the couple's romantic moment.

"Master, stop. It's wrong. Plus, Vegeta's gonna kill us!" Krillin warned his old master.

"Hehehe...stop being a party pooper. Vegeta won't suspect that we have the nerve." Master Roshi replied.

The sub starts to rock suddenly and the sound of crushing metal can be heard. The top opens to reveal a very angry Super Saiyan.

 **PROMPT 3 –**

 **THREE WISHES**

"KRILLIN?! What the fuck?! I expected the old man but you?!" asks the enraged Super Saiyan.

"It..it's not what you think, Vegeta." Krillin throwing both of his hands up. Roshi, as red as his shorts, regretting his idea to spy on the couple as he's surely about to die.

"Do you have any three wishes old man before I send you to oblivion," the Saiyan Prince threatened.

The bald man and the old master looked at each other confused. Three wishes?

"I..I think you mean last request," Krillin corrected the Saiyan Prince nervously.

"No. I meant three wishes because you're going to gather the dragon balls and unsee what it was that you thought you saw, you perverted old man!" the Saiyan Prince continues, "Krillin, go now and make sure you apologize to Bulma and tell her what you and your peeping Master have been doing. You, stay with me." the Saiyan Prince snarled.

The Saiyan Prince grabbed the old man by his shirt and pulled him closer to his face. The old master is white as snow and looks like he's about to pass out.

"I swear old man, if I didn't promise my wife that I would never resort back to my old ways that you would be nothing but ashes right now." Vegeta threatened with a menacing growl.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. For the record, I couldn't really see that well anyway." The old Master pleaded.

"Hn. I don't believe you," Vegeta answered.

"For the record, Goku is wrong about your wife. Bulma's breasts are beautiful and perky and I would know," the old master said, earning a piercing glare from the Saiyan Prince.

"For once old man, you're right," the Saiyan Prince agreed.

 **PROMPT 4 –**

 **CONSEQUENCES**

Krillin came back on the beach with all seven dragon balls. A very angry looking Bulma is holding a towel tightly around her with one hand and the other around her equally pissed off, still Super Saiyan husband. The couple glaring at the very embarrassed and apologetic looking old man. Krillin, as red as the sunset over their shoulders, nervously place the dragon balls down. Bulma summons the eternal dragon, Shenron. The sky darkens and a bright light emanates from the balls as they glow. A gigantic green dragon appears overshadowing the beach in darkness because of his size.

"Who summons the eternal drag—oh, it's you guys. How much destruction have you caused this time?" Shenron asked annoyed.

"Nothing like that, just erase the memory of these two perverted morons from when they got the idea of spying on me and my husband." Bulma explained.

The sky flickered for a second.

"Done," Shenron said. "Anything else?" Shenron asked.

Krillin and the old master looked at each other confused. Krillin rubbing his head. Trunks and Goten touched down from the sky.

"Dad, what's Shenron doing here?"

"Uhh..yeah, Vegeta. What's going on?" Krillin asked.

"Nothing son, just trying to teach a couple of idiots the consequences of not minding their own business," Vegeta answered.

The eternal dragon coughed. "Are you guys going to make another wish or can I go?" Shenron asked impatiently.

"Yes, show 18 what her husband was caught doing and for the last one, make the old man 15 again and take all of his dirty magazines and videos away for a year!" Bulma demanded.

"Not my magazines and my videos!" the old Master pleaded.

Bulma's phone rings and Trunks answered the phone.

"Uhh...Mom, there's a woman yelling on the phone asking for a Roshi," Trunks said.

"What's a Roshi?" Goten asked.

Bulma takes the phone from Trunks and hand it to a 15yo Roshi.

"Hello?" Roshi answered.

Woman screeching through the phone is heard as Roshi holds the phone away from his ear.

"I'll be right there, Mom" Roshi answered sullenly.

 **PROMPT 5 –**

 **MONKEY PAW**

Later that night, back at Capsule Corp, Bulma was tucking Trunks in bed. Goten snoring loudly, lay sloppily across Trunks' sofa bed in the opposite side of the room, the comforter only partly on the half-Saiyan. Vegeta standing at the door, has a disapproving look on his face as he shakes his head and laughs at himself how his long time rival and friend's son is a mirror image of him down to the boy's sleeping pattern.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?" Bulma asked her lavender haired son.

"Yes, Mom. I had a blast! Thanks Dad for coming. It means a lot to me," the half-Saiyan confessed to his father.

"You're welcome. Now get some rest, son, because tomorrow you and Goten are training bright and early with me," Vegeta said.

Vegeta walked out of his son's room toward his own bedroom. It had been a long and frustrating day since he was interrupted from his wife's payment session. He started undressing and headed towards the bathroom to take a cold shower.

"Wait for me," Bulma stated, closing their bedroom door and locking it.

"Finally ready to pay off your debt?" Vegeta asked taunting his wife.

She seductively walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. He instinctively did the same, pulling her closer and tighter to him, making sure she felt his need for her. Bulma chuckles.

"Looks like someone can't get his monkey paws off of me," Bulma teased giggling.

"Your lucky I'm in a very good mood, Earth woman. Let's give that filthy mouth of yours something else to do," Vegeta replied provocatively, smirking.


	2. MIRAI TRUNKS JUNE2016 BVDN

**JUNE 2016 BVDN: MIRAI TRUNKS**

 **PROMPT 1: INSTABILITY**

 **PROMPT 2: CHAOS**

Vegeta, dressed in a tattered Saiyan garb, touches down on the balcony, sitting on the ledge. Bulma, red as a ripe tomato, runs up to Vegeta, yelling at the top of her lungs. Vegeta looks at his wife indifferently but says nothing. He looks away and scoffs. Bulma pokes the Saiyan Prince a few times, earning a scowl from him. He stands up and grabs his wife's arms over her head. She gets more agitated and tries to kick him. The Saiyan Prince laugh and plant a passionate kiss. Trunks watching his parents, shakes his head at his chaotic family.

 **PROMPT 3: DARKNESS**

"Mom, why did Dad kill all of those people?" Trunks forlornly asked his Mom.

Bulma looks at her son with concern and hugged him tight.

"Now that you're getting older, there's something you need to know about your father," Bulma answered. "He's not the same man I first met. There was a darkness to your father that used to consume him and that monster Babidi, took advantage of that. But your dad's not that person anymore. He loves us very much. So much that he gave up his life to destroy that monster and save us."

Trunks smiling, nods and tightly hugs his mother. "Thanks, Mom."

 **PROMPT 4: LAVANDER**

Trunks looks in awe as he watch his parents worry and fret over the blue-haired boy lying hurt in the patio bed. He's never seen his father in such a fray except maybe when Goku took the last piece of eggroll that his father had been saving. The last time he saw that look on his mom's face was when him and Goten almost killed themselves messing with one of her inventions. Never again. The bigger question is why does this mysterious stranger look like an older version of him except without his lavender hair?

 **PROMPT 5: TIME**

The blue-haired stranger slowly opens his eyes.

"Oh thank Kami, you're awake!" Bulma happily exclaimed as she suffocatingly hug the mysterious stranger.

"Mom, I-I can't breathe," Trunks gasp the words out and hugs her back, holding onto her a little longer.

The younger Trunks look on with shock. Vegeta approaches the bed and places a hand on Mirai Trunks' shoulder.

"Glad you're alright, son. You wanna tell us what you're doing travelling back in time again boy?" Vegeta quizzically asked the older counterpart, raising a brow.

The older counterpart looks down, tightly closing his fists as tears start falling down his face.

 **PROMPT 6: PARADOX**

The time machine reappeared and dropped down. Trunks looked around. Everything seems to be the same, destroyed and in shambles. He touched down on the ground. Suddenly, a familiar energy appears as a dark shadow envelopes him. Trunks look up to see his father. There's something different about his ki, like it's pure evil. His father laughs maniacally.

"There you are, boy! Your mother and I have been worried sick," Vegeta says sarcastically with a devilish smirk on his dark face.

"Mother? She's alive?" Trunks asked confused. He is hit with a blast from behind, knocking him down. He looks to see his mother holding a contraption with an evil smile on her face.

 **PROMPT 7: HOPE**

"Mother. Father. Why?" Trunks asked confused as he tries to get up. Vegeta swiftly pushes him down with one feet, crossing his arms.

"Not so fast boy." Vegeta growls menacingly.

"Your father's right, Trunks, be a good boy and listen to your father," Bulma added, aiming the laser contraption at Trunks' face. Vegeta kicks him hard across the way.

Trunks tries to get back up but Vegeta is fast on him and grabs him by his shirt, starting to pummel him, almost hitting the time machine. Trunks look at the words "HOPE"his mother inscribed.

"Hmph, I get it now," Trunks claim, standing sturdily back up and powering up into Super Saiyan. "You're not my father, but a wanna-be copycat. My mother is dead but her legacy isn't. AAAHH!"

 **PROMPT 8: SOLE SURVIVOR**

Trunks stands up to look at the desolate wasteland that was left of his hometown. He has done it, he defeated the monster responsible for killing his mother, Mai, and a horrible imitation of his father. He smirks and laughs. His father would've been embarrassed at the monster claiming to be him. His father. Trunks closes his eyes and concentrates. It seems like he could hear his parents voices but he couldn't be.

"Trunks, we're so proud of you!" Bulmas voice says. In his mind, he could see Vegeta and Bulma standing arm in arm, smiling at him. "You finally surpassed your own father. Hmph. You are my son after all. I'm proud of you, my son." Vegeta admitted.

Tears stream down Trunks' strong, bloodied face. He opens his eyes and hears a faint, but familiar sound. "Mew." He picks up the small cat and pets him close to his face. He laughs. Looks like he's not the sole survivor after all.

 **PROMPT 9: DETERMINATION**

Meanwhile in the Other World, Bulma is yelling her head off at King Yamma.

"Look, either you bring my Vegeta back here or show me the way so I can get him my damn self!" Bulma screams agitated. King Yamma has a finger in each of his ears trying to block out the harpy, blue-haired crazy.

"Even if I bring him back here, he doesn't have a body so it would be no good," King Yamma answered, backing away from Bulma, even in death, she is still a fierce woman to be reckon with who is determined to drag her lover out of the abyss of hell which he rightly deserves.

 **PROMPT 10: PERSEVERANCE**

"Bulma, how many times are you gonna try to go down there to find him? 'Geta might not be down there and I'm starving!" Goku complained as his stomach grumbles loudly.

"Goku, how many times have I prepared a feast for you or went with you to find something to eat?" Bulma asked.

"Uhh...a lot, I guess," Goku answered.

"It's the same thing, I need Vegeta like your bottomless stomach need to eat," Bulma explains. "I've already lived without him for far too long. I'm not doing it a second time, not when I'm this close to finding him," she continued looking at Goku upset. Goku has a huge, boyish grin on his face.

"What?" Bulma asked confused.

"What's with all the noise, woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly, startling Bulma from behind. Bulma turned around and buries her face in the Prince's strong chest.

"Vegeta!" Bulma sobs muffled.

"There's no need for tears, woman," Vegeta consoling Bulma, holding her tight and rubbing her head.

"Hey, 'Geets!" Goku greeted. "How did you find us?"

"Yamma wanted help shutting the blue-haired devil woman even you can't defeat, Kakarot," Vegeta answered, grinning.


End file.
